The Morvere
by DaisyTwilight
Summary: The Morvere - Creatures from another world; undiscovered - with the exception of one.


So, here's my first shot at writing - I understand that it isn't the best. I cannot even fathom fanfict. - Just wanted to give it a go. Uh, yeah, it's only a B grade story, so sorry.

* * *

"Run!" I heard a perfectly flawlessly flowing voice call from outside of my dream. It was a short interruption that I thought nothing of until I woke and saw what I had to run from. A dark shadow-like human figured, foul-smelling, scaly, creature was almost through my bedroom window –Which was next to my bed -evidently trying to get to me. I had no idea why, and no idea what it was, but it was after me. I threw off my covers as fast as my arms would move and ran, more like fell, toward my bedroom door – which was at the other side of my room, but then the window smashed. I slammed my door shut as I entered the hall way, still drowsy from my sudden disruption; I followed the voice that warned me to wake up. ''Elle! Come on!'' It yelled, now from down the stairs. I heard the heavy footsteps of the creature trying to figure a way to follow me from behind my door, so ran down the stairs – falling half the way; It seemed like I hadn't quite mastered the art of walking yet, even if it was 16 years since I should have learned, but this was all down to the nature or my clumsiness.

My front door had been flung open, and hoping it was the trusted voice, I ran out to my car. My footsteps sounded like tiptoes compared to the thumping of the creature running down the stairs. Slamming the car door shut, I rummaged through my coat pocket in the darkness of the night, hoping I'd grabbed the right coat on the rush out. Dammit! Wrong coat! The parka I'd grabbed had way too many pockets to start digging through them now. My keys were in my bag from school yesterday. Something yanked open the passenger door, and dreading the worst I turned my head – although instead of what I thought would be a reptile-like-creature turned out to be a man, roughly in his early twenties - or maybe even younger - who had scraggly dark hair and was quite attractive – something which anyone would be able to see even in this dark light. He threw my keys onto my lap as he sat down and I forced the first key on the chain into the ignition. I didn't know this man, if he was simply a passer-by, or maybe even a mass murderer, but I had to get as far away, as soon as possible.

I drove full speed out of the small reserve I lived on, without knowledge of where I was going.

"Elizabeth. They're after you – The morvere – That thing at your window. There is a group of them, they are mutants – I suppose you could say they are like corrupt mermaids. They have unimaginable defences – They could kill you within a few seconds. By my estimations, they are looking to create a new race of super-humans to conquer the worlds. They've started with you." _Well_, that helped me calm down; I was first in line to be turned into a freak. Yey. I tried focusing on the road rather an on the conversation, although I could still hear it – and my cars engine. I was pushing fifty, driving down the motorway in my unreliable second hand escort. "I'm Christian, by the way." He said, A tiny bit more cheerfully this time - Well, that fact would come in handy. "I've been watching you for a while; I knew they would try and get you..'' Wow. He's a creepy stalker who knows my name. "..We'll drive to my place. They won't know were there." Wow. He's a creepy stalker who knows my name and wants to go back to his place. The car was making a growling noise from my over-acceleration. "Where are we going?'' I asked, more demanding in a rush then asking. I didn't want to look at his face – It would distract me from the road, which in this tired state was something that would probably prove fatal.

He informed me of his house location – Around half an hour away. The creature most probably wouldn't be able to follow us all the way there, but would I be able to last another half an hour driving – Nearly asleep? Christian noticed this – I wasn't sure yet if I should say his name. It felt strange – A sickly feeling as if one of us should say something but neither of us would. "Stop the car. " He demanded as I pulled over and stumbled round the car to get in the other side. Within a few minutes of getting into the comfy passenger seat, I fell asleep.

Waking up in an unknown place is extremely scary. Especially when you hope what happened the night before was a dream. It was dark, not from the weather, but from the dark brown curtains blocking the light out of a small room with a single bed - where I was laying. Someone was moving downstairs, and hoping it wasn't a repeat of what may or may not have occurred last night, I decided to stay where I was – tucked in a bed comfier than my own, feeling quite safe – and recap all I could remember from the night before. Most of it was blurry from lack of sleep, meaning there weren't any images of what happened, but I remembered words. 'Corrupt mermaids-` how did he know all of that information? What normal human would know about a possible super human race? How did he know that creature was going to attack? How did he get away so quick? How did he get in my house to start with? Every question brought on another one. I chose to avoid thinking for a while, so got up and wandered down the stairs of this unfamiliar house. Christian's face was instantly recognisable.

He laughed as I made a stumbling entrance into his small, clean kitchen where the clear smell of eggs lurked in the air. I shivered as my feet suddenly felt the chill of the stone floors.

"Well, at least you look better than you did yesterday."

Oh god, I hadn't changed out of my pyjamas. I also most probably had a severe case of morning breath and bad hair. How bad must I have looked yesterday if this was an improvement? "Tell me everything. Please. What the hell was that thing? More importantly, how do you know about it? What—Huh?'' I stuttered.

"My family – Who used to consist of over 500 relatives, now being just me – lived across America. We all knew everything about the world; things undiscovered, things not even imaginable – Everything. We were like the worlds protectors." He sat down on the small centred table with two plates of eggs and put one plate on the side where, it would seem, I was supposed to sit. I didn't know what to say, so, sitting down, I just let him carry on his conversation – hopefully he noticed the silence.

"These creatures - The Morvere - They destroyed my entire family and livelihood when I was only young. My mother done all her best to protect me and hide me, and it worked. But unfortunately she couldn't save herself. ." He looked down at his food and poked it with his fork. Talking about this, obviously, was hard for him.

I was far too curious for him to stop now. "I'm sorry.." However uncomfortable this was, I needed to know. "What happened?"

He sighed as he continued. "A long time ago, the morvere and my family were once companions, we protected the worlds together-''

"Worlds?" So he did say that last night.

He gave a look as if to tell me of my rudeness, although he continued. "There is not just your world in existence. All these fables about gods and monsters are true - They are the few creatures that have been able to cross. Dinosaurs are now living in one of these many worlds – The Loch Ness monster being the only one able to travel back and forth. The gods of Roman and Greek legends? They all exist. Some have been killed in wars between the worlds. Everything you could imagine exists. Whether in this world or not, it exists.''

I was confused and lost in thought "W-What happened to the morvere?" I managed to say.

I knew he didn't want to really tell me much more – I could tell by the tone in his voice, so I had to limit myself to this question being the last. "After a while of being the protectors, they started to question themselves to what they were really protecting. They decided that this world would come in handy to use, as I told you last night, as an experimenting ground for super humans who would come to obey their every order. To do this, they had to wipe out the worlds nation – starting with us.'' He scanned my expression in a confused way – as if I should say something or react some way. "You don't even find me strange." He chuckled. "Do you believe me?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if he was real, with his perfectly divine features, let alone sure of this ancient story. "I-" It was then that I noticed how presentable and upper class his words sounded next to mine. "I don't know what to say – I think I believe you." He looked at his food and started eating, a sign that our conversation was over.

It was as if there were two people inside me, one fighting the side of science; which said that none of these things existed, and that some crazed man had just given me eggs and was trying to convince me that big foot was real - and another side that was convincing me to trust him. This side was winning.

I just picked at my food, too mesmerized in my own thought. He finished within minutes. "You need some clothes." He looked me up and down as I got up. I kept forgetting I was still in my tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"I'll go home soon and pick some up.." I wasn't going to wait – 'Soon'.. being now.

"It's not safe yet. The Morvere will wait around for a few days for your return. We can go to the mall and get some, if you want?" It was a good thing mum had gone away with her new 'partner' as she called him. Christian seemed nice enough in his offer, but I had to refuse.

"I can't go there in my pyjamas." I tried talking with seriousness, but he found it funny.

"I'll be back soon." He promised, still chuckling to himself – probably with the image of me at the mall in my pyjamas in his mind.

I didn't know if 'soon' was long enough, but I decided to take a look around his match box like house, hoping to distract myself from thinking too much about answers again. The only room downstairs was the kitchen, although leading from the front door to the kitchen was a small hallway where the stair case stood. Upstairs was a single hall, with rooms at either end. One was mine – the spare room – and one was Christian's. It was a simple house, which noticeably hadn't been lived in, Just used as a base for sleeping and eating.

It had only been 10 minutes when the front door slammed shut, from underneath the floorboards I now stood on – this _should_ have been roughly half an hour if he _had_ gone to the mall, although that didn't matter. I walked quickly yet casually downstairs to meet him in the kitchen - He had a pair of recognisable jeans in one hand and a top in the other. He looked breathless, but didn't show it. "I got in OK, but they knew I was there on the way out. They tried to attack, but escaped. I've got your clothes though." He said, half panting, with a smile. He handed over my clothes, walked outside (Closing the door on the way out – Thank god, he had manners!) and let me change.

I'd finished changing and had opened the door."Why are you doing this for me?" I was confused – He didn't even know me, and he was ultimately putting his life in danger for me? His perfect smile dropped as I said this.

"Haven't you heard what I've been saying?" he snapped . "My parents, cousins, aunts, uncles – they were all brutally murdered. I haven't told you of the rest of their tactics, their enough to give a grown man nightmares!'' His mood changes were sudden and unexpected.

There was an awkward pause as he turned his back to me.

"Tell me then; Tell me what I should be scared of." I hoped I sounded calm but couldn't be sure.

"The morvere have supernatural powers." He paused as if waiting for a reply."Unimaginable and unexplainable.'' Much like my current state of mind. "They are in control of metal, like magnetism, but it is as if the metal obeys them. It doesn't seem like much of a talent. But being able to be in control of knives and deadly weapons isn't such an escapable thing when you're the victim.''

It made sense. If they were all able to control lethal weapons, able to slice someone up into little chunks from the slip of a finger, I wouldn't want to get on their bad side.

"We need to go. They will follow me – If they haven't already." He said, On the way out of the front door. "We'll go to the forest. I don't think they will think to look any where aside from the house." I didn't hear much hope in his voice.

He unlocked his BMW coupe – another feature showing how much class he had compared to me."You haven't told me why you are doing this." It made no sense to me at all – I hadn't given him any thanks. "Why have they picked me anyway? Is something wrong with me? Was that why they want me?'' I realised this may have been too much too quick, too late. It was frustrating not being able to work these out for myself.

He looked at me from over the car at the drivers side. "Look. For now, I'm focused on getting you away from the problem, not giving you the reason behind it." He spoke in a quietly stern voice, ending the conversation yet beginning the tension in the car.

The drive to our 'hide-out' made me very cautious, I no longer wanted to harass him for answers. His awkward choice of seating purposely caused him to edge away from me as far as he could, probably trying to hide from any more of my interrogation. Or maybe from the smell. I hadn't showered in a few days, so couldn't imagine what it could smell like.

It felt like longer than it had been when we finally reached the edge of the deep black forest. I was supposed to be staying there for who knows how long? Surely I would get lost, or eaten, or even be driven mental from the lack of light? Another amount of questions I'm sure Christian wouldn't want to answer. He pulled over and paused for a minute before getting out of the car. I didn't know whether to try and make conversation or leave the silence as it was.

I didn't have any baggage, neither did Christian, so he led the way to where we were supposed to be staying. He didn't have any tents, padding, or anything for us to sleep on – Nothing but one blanket, probably small enough to cover one of us on the rough muddy ground.

"What are we sleeping in?" I asked quietly, his clear dislike of questions did scare me – a little bit.

"You are sleeping in this." He said, holding up the blanket.

I didn't want to say any more. Risking another mood change would scare me. Although, what would he sleep in?

The night after that was long and uncomfortable – Christian knew of a small perfect canopy of tree branched for us to sleep under, I use the term sleep lightly seeing as I didn't manage to close my eyes until late from uncomfort, long after Christian's beautifully calming snores began next to me but just before the sun had risen – My last memory of that night was a dark red sky.

Waking up in an unknown place is extremely scary. Especially when the thing that woke you up is something that you are unsure of. I was positive that I could smell eggs for the second morning in a row, meaning Christian was probably cooking again. I opened my eyes and shuffled into a comfier position – I was sleeping only on the ground with a rough blanket over me, although this would be better than Christian's way of sleeping.

"Morning. I apologise for the lack of variety in food.'' He chuckled, which reminded me that being in this wood wasn't all bad; I had Christian for company - but also reminding me that I couldn't ask any of the things I wanted to, knowing his dislike of questions.

I sat up – His hair was the same as the first time I saw his face; A perfect array of scraggly curls, and he looked like he had got even more attractive. Nothing compared to my messed up hair and bagged eyes. He had the type of face that would stay in your memory, even if you tried so hard as to forget it, it would never disappear. Captivated by his face I didn't notice that my mouth was gawping. It was good that he was too focused on cooking the eggs. Again.

"You sounded.. Interesting this morning." He said, while chuckling to himself from a memory. What did he mean by 'interesting'?

My confused expression made him explain. "You talk in your sleep – A lot. You have a good imagination, though. Your stories are brilliant."

I felt the blood rush to my skin with the sudden feeling that I should hide under a rock for the next few years. Why did I love to embarrass myself so much? I looked at my feet trying to hide the redness. "I think its cute.'' He murmured, still laughing to himself.

His cooking was amazing – Last time I was too confused to use my senses properly, but now I realised that he may have had a bit too much time on his hands to be able to perfect it this much.

The day went by more casually than I would have thought – after finding a river able to wash it was a lot of hanging around; as if we were waiting for something to happen, but I suppose the upside to this was that he was in a good mood today.

I woke up the next morning alone – No smell from the freshly cooked eggs, and no one still asleep beside me. Where was he? I slowly rose into a panic. What if he had gone and left me here? I didn't know where I was; how to get out, or where to go. I started searching for him, looking behind bushes and up trees, running further and further away from the little camp we had set up. "Christian!.. Christian!" I called, for most probably more than an hour, tripping up tree roots and scratching arms and legs on the way down. I even resulted in climbing up the trees to find him, even though I could never reach the top. He couldn't abandon me now! I wasn't giving up finding him; i wouldn't know what to do about the Morvere! I couldn't let them attack mum on her return.

"Christian!" I yelled, as my throat was drying up and my voice was croaky. "Where the _hell_ are you?" I was growing impatient of waiting, and impatient of not hearing his voice.

"Yes?" He said from behind me, I turned and it revealed that he looked even more formal than when I last saw him, acting calm; As if my walking around the forest lost for an hour meant nothing.

"Where were you?" I desperately tried to sound angry, but didn't – I was tired, hurt, annoyed, and had seriously dehydrated.

''I apologise." He muttered, not answering my question.

"The Morvere found us, I was stupid – I didn't think of them to trace my steps again. I'm sorry, We'll go to another part of the forest until they see sense to find us there, after that I don't know what we'll do."His voice was hopeful, as if nothing was wrong.

He started to run – maybe the morvere were closer than I thought?

We stopped, Facing a huge cliff. "What?..'' I started, But was too confused to finish.

He stepped forward and started to remove some of the vines.

"What are you doing..?" I asked, in a very bland tone.

"I need to find the entrance." He spoke, Still breaking though the vines. "Found it!" He said, as he revealed a small blank tunnel, big enough for us to crouch to climb through. "Come. it will protect us." His face was straight as he said this, as if he wasn't being serious, although I still followed him through – If he was willing to help me this far, surely he would know where to go.

Crawling on your hands and knees with who knows what creepy crawly creatures are above and under you is extremely sickly. Feeling the spiders squash underneath you and occasionally feeling them crawl above your head is, **overall,** disgusting.

Until I saw the light, I was regretting the decision to follow Christian. It was getting closer and closer while the tunnel got wider, then it revealed a giant hallway, with stoned walls and floors, with stoned arches all around. The floors were damp and uneasy to walk on; as if someone had been forced to build this place within the depths of the forest.

An uneasy dripping noise was covering the silence – The perfect setting for a horror film.

He had his hand gripped well around my arm, dragging me forward. "Christian.." I said cautiously. No need for questions – His lucky day – although He knew what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry." He turned to me in a whisper, his face changing now to apologetic – it felt like he was purposely trying, even if he wasn't, to make me gawp at his flawlessness "So incredibly sorry.. They have something.. Hidden. If I didn't bring you to them, they would 'Wipe out the earths surface'.. Be quiet." He seemed demanding in this last command.

What? What was he on about?

We carried on walking in a quick pace. "Don't react to anything they do." He advised me.

"Who?" I was starting to panic, annoyingly.

He ripped my arm back and stopped by the end of the hall, which had a gothic door.

His face seemed frantic, as if he was looking for something lurking within the dark corners of the dividing arches. He stood up straight "I have her, Remember your promise." I thought he was speaking to the walls, until the familiar smell filled my nostrils. The Morvere. "I'm sorry." He mimed.

The creature fell out from behind the door. "Congratulations." It spat. I hadn't noticed before, but the Morvere had a framed fish like face - Black eyes, but green scaly skin, nothing compared to the perfection of Christian. It had a very crouched back, which caused it to stoop when it was walking – If you could call it walking. It was more of an animalistic crawl.

It inhaled deeply. "Congratulations." It spoke again, In a croaky, nasal, human like voice. It crawled up to me. I took Christians advice and braced up so I wouldn't move. It put it's wet finger up to my face and stroked my cheek. The texture was disgusting, rough, slimy and scaly.

It walked back through the door in which it had just came, Christian followed – meaning, regrettably, I did to.

There was a **big** room – by big, I mean the size of roughly a quarter of a football pitch.

Many more of these creatures were in here, lined up perfectly against the furthest wall, all looking at me. None of them were holding weapons or protective armour, but their defensive nature seemed the reason why. They all seemed to be in unison with each other, as if they were one person. Looking at me, the nearest one spoke. "We will take it from here, thank you for your services." It was the exact same voice as the first Morvere, although it was definitely not the same one. That creature was making his way to the right side of the line. Take what from where? My brain was screaming with questions, but it felt as though my mouth had been taped together – I wouldn't risk anything that could put us both in danger.

"I will not leave her." He spoke in a confident voice, but the comparison between this and his normal voice told me that he wasn't.

"You are right, Christian, She is your responsibility. _You_ are the one who brought her here." It sounded like a guilt trip, and by the expression on Christians face, it was working.

"What do you want from her?" He asked, His voice again confident.

The creature sighed in it's filthily hoarse voice. "Oh, nothing.. In fact, dispose of the body." Was it talking about me? This body has a soul!

"You're treating the human race like creatures!" Christian walked over to the main morvere and spat in its face. It was like he had read my mind.

"Very well, Christian. As you please - Give the girl her punishment." The creatures expression hadn't changed, although Christian looked as if he wanted to kill.

"No!" He yelled, as a wet hand slipped over my skin and tightened around my arm. I watched Christians distraught face from the slowly tightening grip of the monster behind me; drooling and mumbling noisily in my ear. Another creature formed out of the line and held Christian too. "You promised! Nothing would happen to her! Elle, Whatever they do, don't give up!" He yelled, now standing up, a tear slipped down his cheek – After these few days of his strictness, with little emotions, it was strange seeing him this way. "Elle! Don't react to anything they do!" He reminded me again.

With sudden realisation of the situation, I tugged away from the monsters grip. "Get off me!" I screamed, although in fear of what would happen to Christian as I said this.

"N-!" He was cut off; a sudden groan escaped his lips, then his body was limp. No screaming in pain. No pleading for mercy. His death was short and painless. Both Christian and the Morvere behind him fell to the ground awkwardly as the weapon was still forced through their bodies.

A sword had flown throw the air and gone through their hearts – Christian and the thing behind him. I suddenly felt numbness – witnessing the, now, deceased was hard enough, not being able to breathe after seeing this would be even harder. The morvere made death look simple, made it look like it didn't matter. But it did.


End file.
